Missing you
by Kizi1999
Summary: Kenny went to London, of course for work, and leaving Kyle alone in South Park, what do they think when their lover went away? K2, fluff, unexpected ending at the end... not sad... (Terrible at summary)


**Hey guys, the motive of this fanfic is to try the new way of writing the fic. It might be confusing since I think this is the new one... so I make myself clear : **

**Kenny**

Kyle

**That's it. Hopefully it wasn't THAT bad.**

* * *

><p><em>How long has it been since I've last met my 'friend'.<em>

**I'm so busy lately. Can't afford to visit Kyle...**

**Stupid boss, And here I am, in london... working for my family.**

**I wonder what he's doing right now? **

- X-X-X

He said he's busy... What if he won't come to visit me at all?

I wonder how he is?

* * *

><p><strong>Huh?<strong>

**Where is my hoodie? **

**Did I forget it in his house? **

**-X-X-X **

As I was cleaning, I found a hoodie he forgot here.

It's pretty cold, I'll better wear it.

... What else am I supposed to do when I don't have anything else!

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, what a cute teddy bear! <strong>

**I'm going to buy it for him.**

**He loves stuffed toys!**

-X-X-X

Why is he giving me this stuff...

Neither is relevant to my hobbies...

But it's from him, so I'll keep it as a treasure nevertheless,

* * *

><p>He finally called me, it's been a while.<p>

But, I still won't tell him,

How much I miss and love him.

**-X-X-X **

**I wanted to hear his voice, so I called him.**

**He was complaining all the time.**

**But even if he doesn't say how much he loves me, I still hear it in his voice.**

* * *

><p>Wendy came to visit me!<p>

She brought me cat ears that are popular lately as a present...

She looked at me with such expectant eyes.

-X-X-X

**I got a mail from Wendy!**

**There was a picture of him attached those two are really good friends!**

**For now I uesd it as a wallpaper and I'll have a talk with Wendy later.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cool, <strong>**what a beautiful sunset!**

**I'd love to show it to him.**

**I wonder what he is looking at now?**

**-X-X-X**

My roses are blooming! They were beautiful, even Ike seems to be happy.

I could invite him for a lunch.

Although I'd be looking more at him than at the roses.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm gonna go for a workout today!<strong>

**Next time we meet, I want to mention, no matter how fleetingly...**

**That I look good!**

-X-X-X

What should I wear for school if he's back?

Ike told me that Kenny likes orange.

I'm not picking it just because he'll be at the school as well!

* * *

><p>He surely forgot about me already...<p>

Kenny...

Zzz...

**-X-X-X**

**I miss him...**

**Kyle...**

**Zzz...**

* * *

><p><strong>It's raining in London...<strong>

**I just hope he isn't crying...**

-X-X-X

It's raining again...

I wonder when it will stop.

I want to see the sky that same colour as his eyes...

* * *

><p><strong>A triple ice cream! <strong>

**And I stumbled and fell without even tasting it...**

**It's not my lucky day...**

**-X-X-X**

I found a delicious ice cream shop!

I'll bring him there next time.

He loves ice cream.

* * *

><p><strong>So cold...<strong>

**So cold...**

**Without you, it's so lonely and cold here...**

-X-X-X

He keeps repeating how cold in London, so I made him a scarf. As many as I can..

He'll surely complain it's too heavy, better hide it in the closet.

* * *

><p><strong>Craig came to visit me, but all he was talking about was he visited Kyle recently...<strong>

**"His roses were okay,why don't you go and see him too?" What!? It's not so easy...**

**-X-X-X **

Stan invited me to go out for a couple of drinks with him and somehow, it didn't work...

"He won't visit at all!" I said.

"Then why don't you visit him instead?" What!? As if it so easy...

* * *

><p><strong>I lost my appetite lately...<strong>

**As if something squeezing at my heart...**

-X-X-X

It's not like I'm listening to Stan's advice.

I will be the one visiting him. I might be a bit of a coward sometimes. But I'm still love him...

I'm not afraid of anything!

* * *

><p><strong>As change of scenery, let's play some basketball today!<strong>

**To be honest, I wanna go and visit him but there's no way I'd manage to get back to work tomorrow. **

**-X-X-X **

I won't tell him about the visit! It will be a surprise!

It's his free day but I checked with his boss just to make sure!

* * *

><p><strong>?<strong>

-X-X-X

I've arrived, where's the cabs?

* * *

><p><strong>?<strong>

**-X-X-X **

He's not there, nor there!

Where did you go, Kenny?

This land is too big for me to find him on my own...

* * *

><p><strong>Is that?<strong>

-X-X-X

And now, I'm sitting on the bench...

Lost in London...

* * *

><p><strong>-X-X-X <strong>

"Kyle!" Kenny hugged me from behind.

Looks like I'm the one who surprised.

* * *

><p><strong>"Did you come to visit me?"<strong>

"Since you can't be bothered to come to my place! Are you complaining!?"

**"Thanks Kyle, let's have sex tonight!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Weird huh? But that's it! Hope you guys enjoyed it, please leave a review and I'll see you guys next time. <strong>

**- Kizi1999 **


End file.
